Siempre el amor
by anny26cullen
Summary: Una vez esposa de un Cullen, siempre esposa de un Cullen… Desde el momento en que habían reclamado su vuelta a Sicilia, los escalofríos de aprensión la asolaban…La orden procedía del famoso millonario Edward Cullen, el esposo al que no podía olvidar, pero habría dado igual que proviniera del mismo diablo…
1. Argumento

Siempre el amor

_**Argumento:**_

_**Una vez esposa de un Cullen, siempre esposa de un Cullen…**_

_**Bella Cullen no tenía suerte en el amor; su matrimonio había sido un desastre. Y no había bastado con irse sin más. Desde el momento en que habían reclamado su vuelta a Sicilia, los escalofríos de aprensión la asolaban…**_

_**La orden procedía del famoso millonario Edward Cullen, el esposo al que no podía olvidar, pero habría dado igual que proviniera del mismo diablo…**_


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**Los personajes pertenecen a S.M y la historia es una adaptación.**_

_**Disfruten el primer capítulo.**_

SEÑORAS y señores, bienvenidos a Sicilia. Por favor, mantengan el cinturón de seguridad abrochado hasta que el avión se detenga por completo».

Bella mantuvo la vista fija en el libro. No estaba lista para mirar por la ventanilla. Aún no. Demasiados recuerdos esperaban, recuerdos que llevaba dos años intentando borrar.

El niño pequeño que había en el asiento de detrás de ella gritó y pateó el respaldo de su asiento con fuerza, pero Bella solo era consciente de la bola de ansiedad que le atenazaba el estómago. Normalmente leer la tranquilizaba, pero sus ojos reconocían letras que su cerebro se negaba a procesar. Aunque una parte de ella deseaba haber elegido otro libro, otra parte sabía que habría dado igual.

–Ya puede soltar el asiento. Hemos aterrizado –la mujer que tenía al lado le tocó la mano–. Mi hermana también tiene miedo a volar.

–¿Miedo a volar? –repitió Bella, volviendo la cabeza lentamente.

–No hay por qué avergonzarse. Una vez mi hermana tuvo un ataque de pánico en ruta a Chicago, tuvieron que sedarla. Usted lleva aferrando el asiento desde que salimos de Heathrow. Le dije a mi Bill: «Esa chica ni siquiera sabe que estamos sentados a su lado. Y no ha pasado una sola página del libro». Pero ya hemos aterrizado. Se acabó.

Bella, absorbiendo el dato de que no había leído ni una página en todo el vuelo, miró a la mujer. Se encontró con unos cálidos ojos marrones y una expresión preocupada y maternal.

«¿Maternal?». A Bella la sorprendió haber reconocido la expresión, dado que no la había visto nunca, y menos dirigida a ella. No recordaba haber sido abandonada en un frío parque, envuelta en bolsas de la compra, por una madre que no la quería, pero el recuerdo de los años que siguieron estaban grabados en su cerebro a fuego.

Sin saber por qué, sintió la tentación de confesarle a la desconocida que su miedo no tenía que ver con volar, sino con aterrizar en Sicilia.

–Ya estamos en tierra. Puede dejar de preocuparse –dijo la mujer. Se inclinó por encima de Bella para mirar por la ventanilla–. Mire ese cielo azul. Nunca he estado en Sicilia. ¿Y usted?

–Yo sí –como la amabilidad de la mujer merecía una recompensa, sonrió–. Vine por negocios hace unos años –pensó que ese había sido su primer error.

–¿Y esta vez? –la mujer miró los ajustados pantalones vaqueros de Bella.

–Vengo a la boda de mi mejor amiga –los labios de Bella respondieron automáticamente, aunque su mente estaba en otro sitio.

–¿Una boda siciliana auténtica? Oh, eso es muy romántico. Vi la escena de El padrino, bailes y familia y amistades, fabuloso. Y los italianos son maravillosos con los niños –la mujer miró con desaprobación a la pasajera de la fila de detrás, que había leído todo el vuelo, ignorando a su hijo–. La familia lo es todo para ellos.

–Ha sido muy amable. Si me disculpa, tengo que salir –Bella guardó el libro y se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad, anhelando huir de ese tema.

–Ah, no, no puede dejar el asiento aún. ¿No ha oído el anuncio? Hay alguien importante en el avión. Por lo visto tiene que bajar antes que el resto de nosotros –se asomó por la ventanilla y soltó un gritito excitado–. Mire, acaban de llegar tres coches con cristales opacos. Y esos hombres parecen guardaespaldas. Oh, tiene que mirar, parece una escena de una película. Juraría que llevan pistola. Y el hombre más guapo del mundo está en la pista. ¡Mide más de un metro noventa y es espectacular!

Bella sintió una opresión en el pecho y deseó haber sacado el inhalador para el asma, que estaba en el compartimento del equipaje de mano. Para evitar un indeseado comité de bienvenida, no le había dicho a nadie en qué vuelo llegaría. Pero una fuerza invisible la llevó a mirar por la ventanilla.

Él estaba en la pista, con los ojos ocultos tras unas gafas de sol estilo aviador, mirando el avión. El que tuviera acceso a la pista de aterrizaje decía mucho sobre su poder. Ningún otro civil habría tenido ese privilegio, pero ese hombre no era cualquiera. Era un Cullen. Miembro de una de las familias más antiguas y poderosas de Sicilia.

«Típico», pensó Bella. «Cuando lo necesitas, no aparece. Y cuando no es el caso…».

–¿Quién cree que es? –la amable compañera de vuelo estiró el cuello para ver mejor–. Aquí no tienen familia real, ¿verdad? Tiene que ser alguien importante si le dejan entrar en la pista de aterrizaje. ¿Qué clase de hombre necesita tanta seguridad? ¿A quién habrá venido a recibir?

–A mí –Bella se levantó con el entusiasmo de un condenado camino a la horca–. Se llama Edward Anthony Cullen y es mi esposo –pensó que ese había sido su segundo error. Pero pronto ella sería su exesposa. Una boda y un divorcio en el mismo viaje.

Eso sí que era matar dos pájaros de un tiro, aunque nunca había entendido qué tenía de bueno matar dos pájaros.

–Espero que tengan unas buenas vacaciones en Sicilia. No dejen de probar la granita. Es lo mejor –ignorando la mirada de preocupación de la mujer, Bella sacó el bolso de viaje del compartimento superior y caminó por el pasillo dando gracias por haberse puesto zapatos de tacón. Los tacones altos proporcionaban seguridad en situaciones difíciles y, sin duda, esa lo era. Los pasajeros cuchicheaban y la miraban, pero Bella no se daba cuenta; estaba demasiado preocupada preguntándose cómo sobreviviría a los siguientes días. Tenía la sensación de que iba a necesitar más que unos tacones de vértigo para salir adelante con bien.

«Testarudo, arrogante, controlador», ¿por qué había ido allí? ¿Para castigarse o para castigarla?

–Signora Cullen, no sabíamos que contábamos con el placer de su presencia a bordo… –dijo el piloto, que la esperaba junto a la escalerilla de metal. Su frente estaba perlada de sudor–. Tendría que haberse presentado.

–No quería presentarme.

–Espero que haya disfrutado del vuelo –el piloto miraba la pista con nerviosismo.

El vuelo no podría haber sido más doloroso, porque volvía a Sicilia. Había sido una estúpida al pensar que podía llegar sin que nadie lo supiera. O Edward tenía los aeropuertos vigilados, o tenía acceso a las listas de pasajeros.

Cuando habían estado juntos, su influencia la había dejado boquiabierta. En su trabajo estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con celebridades y millonarios, pero el mundo de los Cullen era extraordinario en todos los sentidos.

Durante un breve lapso de tiempo había compartido con él esa vida dorada y deslumbrante de los inmensamente ricos y privilegiados. Había sido como caer en un colchón de plumas tras pasar la vida durmiendo sobre hormigón.

Al verlo a los pies de la escalerilla, Bella casi tropezó. No lo veía desde aquel día horrible cuyo recuerdo aún le daba náuseas.

Cuando Alice había insistido en que cumpliera la promesa de ser su dama de honor, Bella tendría que haberse negado porque suponía demasiado impacto para todos. Había creído que su amistad no tenía límite, pero se había equivocado. Por desgracia, era demasiado tarde.

Bella sacó las gafas de sol del bolso y se las puso. Si él iba a jugara a eso, ella también jugaría. Alzó la barbilla y salió del avión.

El súbito golpe de calor tras la fría niebla de Londres la impactó. El sol caía sobre ella como plomo. Se aferró a la barandilla y empezó el descenso hacia el infierno que era la pista donde esperaba el diablo en persona. Alto, intimidante e inmóvil, flanqueado por guardaespaldas de traje oscuro, atentos a sus órdenes.

Era una llegada muy distinta a la primera, en la que todo había sido excitación e interés. Se había enamorado de la isla y de su gente.

Y de un hombre en concreto. De ese hombre.

No podía ver sus ojos, pero no necesitaba verlo para saber lo que estaba pensando. Percibía la tensión, sabía que él estaba siendo absorbido hacia el pasado, igual que ella.

–Edward –en el último momento recordó dar a su voz un tono de indiferencia–. Podías haber seguido cerrando algún trato de negocios en vez de venir a recibirme. No es que esperara un comité con banderitas de bienvenida.

–¿Cómo no iba a venir a recibir a mi querida y dulce esposa al aeropuerto? –la boca dura y sensual se curvó levemente hacia arriba.

Tras dos años, la impactó volver a verlo cara a cara. Pero más impresionante fue el hambre fiera que le atenazó el estómago, el intenso deseo que creía había muerto junto con su matrimonio.

Eso la desesperó, porque era como una traición de sus creencias. No quería sentirse así.

Edward Cullen era un bastardo frío, duro e insensible, que ya no merecía un lugar en su vida.

Se corrigió automáticamente: no, no era frío. Todo habría sido más fácil si lo fuera. Para alguien tan emocionalmente cauta como Bella, Edward, con su expresivo y volátil temperamento siciliano, había supuesto una peligrosa fascinación. La habían seducido su carisma, su virilidad y que le impidiera esconderse de él. Le había exigido una honestidad que ella nunca antes había tenido con nadie.

En ese momento, agradeció la protección adicional que le otorgaban las gafas de sol. No le gustaba revelar sus pensamientos, siempre se había protegido. Confiar en él había requerido todo su coraje y por ello su traición había resultado más devastadora aún.

Aunque no le vio hacer ningún gesto, uno de los coches se acercó a ella.

–Sube al coche, Bella –el tono de voz gélido la envolvió, paralizándola. No podía moverse. Miró el interior del lujoso vehículo, evidencia del éxito de los Cullen.

Se suponía que tenía que subir sin hacer preguntas. Seguir sus órdenes porque eso era lo que hacían todos. En su mundo, un mundo que la mayoría de la gente no podía ni imaginar, era omnipotente. Él decidía qué ocurría y cuándo.

Ella pensó que su tercer error había sido regresar. La ira que había controlado durante dos años empezaba a corroerla como un ácido.

No quería subir a ese coche con él. No quería compartir un espacio cerrado con ese hombre.

–Estoy mareada después del viaje. Antes de ir al hotel, voy a pasear por Palermo un rato –había reservado un hotel pequeño, invisible al radar de un Cullen. Un sitio donde recuperarse del impacto emocional de asistir a la boda.

–Sube al coche, o te subiré yo –siseó él–. Avergüénzame en público otra vez y te arrepentirás.

Otra vez. Porque ella había hecho exactamente eso. Había tomado su orgullo masculino y lo había roto en pedazos, y él nunca la había perdonado.

Perfecto, porque ella no lo había perdonado a él por abandonarla cuando más lo necesitaba.

No podía perdonar ni olvidar, pero daba igual porque no quería reavivar su relación. No quería arreglar lo que habían roto. Ese fin de semana no tenía que ver con ellos, sino con la hermana de él.

Su mejor amiga.

Bella se centró en esa idea, agachó la cabeza y subió al coche, agradeciendo los cristales opacos que la ocultarían del escrutinio de los pasajeros que observaban desde el avión.

Edward se reunió con ella y los pestillos de seguridad chasquearon, recordándole que la adinerada familia Cullen siempre era un objetivo y necesitaba protección.

Él se inclinó hacia delante y le habló al chófer en el italiano, cantarín y sedoso, que ella adoraba. Dados sus negocios internacionales, usaba más el italiano que el dialecto siciliano local, más gutural, aunque no le costaba nada cambiar de uno a otro.

–¿Cómo sabías que venía en ese vuelo? –preguntó Bella, envidiando la libertad de los pasajeros que empezaron a desembarcar.

–¿Lo preguntas en serio?

Si había algo que la familia Cullen desconocía, era porque no le interesaba. La amplitud y alcance de su poder era abrumadora, sobre todo para alguien como ella, llegada de la nada.

–No esperaba que me recibieras. Iba a ponerle un mensaje a Alice, o llamar a un taxi, o algo.

–¿Por qué? –su musculosa pierna estaba muy cerca de la de ella, invadiendo su espacio personal–. ¿Querías averiguar si pagaría el rescate si te secuestraban? –exudaba poder y, de repente, ella comprendió por qué se había dejado llevar. Apenas podía pensar en su presencia. Incluso en ese momento, su sexualidad la dejaba sin aire.

–Pronto tendremos la sentencia de divorcio –intentó ampliar la distancia entre ellos–. Seguramente les habrías pagado para librarte de mí. Tu insolente y desobediente exesposa.

–Hasta que la tinta se seque en esos documentos, eres una Cullen. Actúa como una –la tensión entre ellos adquirió un punto máximo.

Bella recostó la cabeza. Bella Cullen. Un recordatorio legal de que había tomado una mala decisión. El apellido sonaba mejor que la realidad.

La grande y poderosa familia Cullen estaba unida por vínculos de sangre y siglos de historia. El apellido era sinónimo de éxito, deber y tradición. Incluso Alice, a pesar de su rebeldía y su educación en una universidad inglesa, iba a casarse con un siciliano de buena familia. Su futuro estaba planificado. Pasado un año tendría un bebé. Y después otro. Eso hacía los Cullen. Traer a otros Cullen al mundo para continuar la dinastía.

Bella sintió ardor en la garganta y volvió a dar gracias por las gafas de sol que ocultaban sus ojos. Había muchas cosas sobre las que no se permitía pensar. Lugares que su mente tenía prohibidos.

Hacia más de dos años que no lo veía y se había obligado a no mirar sus fotos ni buscar imágenes en Internet, consciente de que la única forma de sobrevivir era borrarlo de su cerebro.

Pero era imposible. Edward era tan guapo que, fuera donde fuera, las mujeres se lo quedaban mirando. Eso la había irritado aun sabiendo que él no hacía nada para atraer esa atención.

El deseo ganó la partida a la fuerza de voluntad y lo miró de reojo.

Incluso con vaqueros negros y una camisa polo, estaba tan espectacular que su cuerpo vibró, reaccionando a esa masculinidad salvaje que era parte inherente de él. Esa virilidad era su orgullo, y ella le había propinado un golpe letal.

–¿Por qué no ha venido Alice contigo?

–Mi hermana cree en los finales felices.

Ella se preguntó qué se suponía que quería decir eso. ¿Acaso Alice creía que dejándolos solos caerían uno en brazos del otro, salvando un abismo mayor que el del Cañón del Colorado?

–Siempre creyó en los cuentos de hadas – Bella rememoró los amagos casamenteros de Alice en la universidad. Un recuerdo del pasado se hizo presente en la tristeza de su mente. Una habitación infantil, con cama con dosel y bonitas lámparas. Estanterías de libros que dibujaban la vida como una aventura feliz. Un dormitorio de fantasía. Enojada consigo misma por pensar en eso, movió la cabeza para desalojar la imagen–. Ali es una romántica incurable. Supongo que por eso va a casarse a pesar de… –calló, pero él terminó la frase.

–¿De ser testigo del desastre de nuestro matrimonio? Teniendo en cuenta tu relajo con los votos matrimoniales, me asombra que hayas accedido a ser dama de honor. Una decisión bastante hipócrita, ¿no crees?

Él le echaba la culpa, absolviéndose de toda responsabilidad, pero Bella no se molestó en discutir. Si la odiaba, mejor. Su hostilidad servía para envenenar los peligrosos sentimientos que escondía en lo más profundo del corazón.

En cuanto a ser dama de honor de Alice… Bella había pensado en un millón de razones para negarse, pero no había podido decirle ninguna a su amiga. Ese había sido su cuarto error. No entendía cómo había cometido tantos.

–Soy una amiga leal.

–¿Leal? –lenta y deliberadamente, se quitó las gafas de sol y la miró. Los ojos verdes enmarcados por espesas pestañas mostraron su lucha interna–. ¿Te atreves a hablar de lealtad? Puede que sea un problema lingüístico porque no compartimos la definición de la palabra –a diferencia de ella, no escondió sus emociones.

Eso hizo que Bella se retrajera. Ya tenía bastante con manejar sus propios sentimientos. Se apretó contra el asiento e intentó calmar su respiración. Podría haberle lanzado sus acusaciones, pero eso los habría llevado de vuelta al pasado y ella quería avanzar. Sintió que tenía los dedos helados y le temblaban las piernas.

–Si vas a entregarte a una de tus volcánicas explosiones estilo siciliano, al menos espera hasta que estemos en una habitación. Solo es una boda, podemos pasar el trago sin matarnos.

–¿Solo una boda? Así que las bodas no tienen mayor importancia, ¿es eso, Bella?

–Vamos a dejarlo, Edward –dijo. Él era incapaz de entender que podía haberse equivocado, incapaz de pedir disculpas. Sabía que la ausencia de la palabra «perdón » en su vocabulario era cuestión de ego, no de pobreza lingüística.

–¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te da miedo sentir? Admítelo. Te aterroriza lo que sientes cuando estás conmigo. Siempre ha sido así.

–Oh, por favor…

–Te quema, ¿verdad? –su voz sonó suave y peligrosa–. Te asusta tanto que tienes que rechazarlo. Por eso te fuiste.

–¿Crees que me fui porque me daba miedo cuánto te quería? –llameaba de ira–. Eres tan arrogante que necesitas una isla entera para alojar tu ego. ¿Seguro que Sicilia es lo bastante grande? ¡Tal vez también deberías comprar Cerdeña!

–Estoy en ello –replicó, lacónico y sin atisbo de ironía–. Si no te importa, ¿por qué no has vuelto?

–No había nada por lo que volver –Bella miró al frente pensando que, sin embargo, había muchas razones para mantenerse alejada.

–Tienes buen aspecto. ¿Liberas el estrés haciendo ejercicio?

–Me gano la vida con el ejercicio, es mi trabajo. He venido por tu hermana, no por nos… –la palabra se le atragantó– por ti o por mí.

–Ni siquiera puedes decirlo, ¿verdad? Nosotros, tesoro. Esa es la palabra. Pero el concepto de formar parte de un «nosotros» siempre fue tu mayor reto –Edward se recostó, relajado y seguro de sí mismo–. Prefiero que no utilices la palabra «leal» con respecto a ti misma. Esa me irrita de verdad. Seguro que lo entiendes.

Bella se sentía como un torero ante un toro bravo, pero sin más protección que su propia ira. Y esa ira la quemaba, porque él hablaba como si no hubiera tenido nada que ver con la ruptura.

«Es incapaz de verlo», pensó. Era incapaz de ver lo que había hecho mal. Y eso hacía que todo fuera mil veces peor. Una disculpa podría haber ayudado, pero antes de pedir perdón, Edward tendría que admitir que tenía parte de culpa.

–¿Cómo está Alice? –preguntó, prefiriendo cambiar de tema.

–Deseando forma parte de un «nosotros» oficial. A diferencia de ti, no teme la intimidad.

Ella recordó haber pensado que su relación era demasiado perfecta. El tiempo le había dado la razón. Había sido una perfección tan frágil como el algodón de azúcar.

–Si vas a seguir metiéndote conmigo, tal vez debería tomar el primer vuelo de vuelta a casa.

–Nada de eso, sería demasiado fácil. Al fin y al cabo, eres nuestra huésped de honor.

El tono amargo de su voz le dolió más que sus palabras, era como frotar un limón en una herida abierta. A veces, cuando el dolor era insoportable, Bella se preguntaba si habría sido mejor no conocerlo nunca. Siempre había sabido que la vida era dura, y conocer a Edward Cullen había sido como convertirse en protagonista de su propio cuento de hadas. Lo que no había sabido era cuánto más dura sería la vida tras renunciar a él.

–Es obvio que venir no ha sido buena idea.

–Si no se tratara de la boda de Alice, no se te habría permitido poner un pie en la isla.

Ella no dijo lo obvio: la boda de Alice era lo único que podría haberla llevado allí. El divorcio podía solucionarse con distancia de por medio.

Llevaban quince minutos conduciendo por Palermo, un caos de calles repletas de iglesias góticas y barrocas y palacios antiguos. En la zona centro se encontraba el Palazzo Cullen, residencia urbana de Edward, que a veces se utilizaba para bodas y conciertos, cuyos mosaicos y frescos atraían a estudiosos y turistas de todo el mundo. Era una de sus muchas casas y apenas la utilizaba.

Bella, en cambio, se había enamorado de ella. Tuvo que esforzarse para no pensar en la diminuta capilla privada en la que se habían casado.

Sabía que él, a pesar de su linaje aristocrático y su conocimiento enciclopédico del arte y la arquitectura siciliana, prefería un entorno moderno con los últimos avances tecnológicos. Cristiano sin Internet sería como Miguel Ángel sin un pincel.

Miró por la ventanilla y vio que se habían incorporado a la carretera que llevaba al Cullen Spa Resort, uno de los mejores hoteles del mundo, el sueño de cualquier viajero. Un escondite para la esfera más alta de la sociedad internacional que buscaba privacidad. Allí estaba garantizada, tanto por la legendaria seguridad Cullen como por la geografía costera. Los hermanos Cullen habían construido el exclusivo complejo vacacional en una península de playa privada y exuberantes jardines. Era un paraíso mediterráneo en el que cada villa era la pura expresión del lujo y la intimidad.

Había sido allí, en un exclusiva villa situada en un promontorio rocoso, al final de la playa privada, donde habían pasado las primeras noches de su luna de miel. La villa que Edward había construido para sí mismo. El paraíso de un soltero.

–He reservado una habitación en otro hotel –Bella se había puesto rígida. No podían haberle reservado una habitación allí.

–Sé perfectamente dónde ibas a alojarte. Mi oficina canceló la reserva. Te quedarás donde yo diga y agradecerás la hospitalidad siciliana, que nos impide rechazar a un invitado.

–Mi plan era alojarme en otro sitio y asistir solo a la boda –a Bella se le encogió el estómago.

–Alice quiere que participes en todo. Hoy es la fiesta local. Traje y corbata. Bebida y baile. Como dama de honor, se espera tu presencia.

¿Bebida y baile? Bella sintió un escalofrío.

–No pensaba participar en las celebraciones prenupciales. He traído mi ordenador portátil. Ahora mismo tengo mucho trabajo pendiente.

–Me da igual. Estarás allí y sonreirás. Nuestra separación es amistosa y civilizada, ¿recuerdas?

Lo que ella sentía y lo que veía en los ojos de él distaban muchísimo de algo civilizado. Su relación nunca lo había sido. Habían compartido una pasión ardiente, salvaje y sin control. Por desgracia, esas llamas habían consumido su capacidad de pensar.

Bella inspiró profundamente, la apabullaba la idea de ver a los Cullen. La odiaban, por supuesto. En parte, lo entendía. Desde su punto de vista, era la chica inglesa que había renunciado a su matrimonio, algo imperdonable en su círculo. En Sicilia los matrimonios sobrevivían. Si había alguna aventura, se hacía la vista gorda.

Ella no sabía qué decía el manual sobre lo que les había ocurrido a ellos. Cuáles eran las normas para sobrellevar la pérdida de un bebé y el apabullante egoísmo de un esposo.

Lo único que la había ayudado en todo el desastroso episodio había sido que Alice, la generosa y extrovertida Alice, se había negado a juzgarla. Y, para agradecer ese apoyo, allí estaba, enfrentándose a un infierno por su mejor amiga.

–Haré lo que se espere de mí –dijo ella, pensando que era una actuación. Si tocaba sonreír, sonreiría; si bailar, bailaría. De niña había aprendido a ocultar sus emociones: lo exterior no tenía por qué reflejar lo interior.

Se sintió capaz de enfrentarse a la situación hasta que cruzaron las verjas del complejo y comprendió que el chófer tomaba la carretera privada que iba a Villa Afrodita. La joya de la corona. El escondite y respiro de Edward tras las exigencias de su imperio empresarial.

Cuando habían construido el complejo, habían instalado allí la sede de la corporación. Bella siempre había admirado la oficina de Edward, que sacaba el máximo partido del entorno costero. Edward era ingeniero de estructuras y su talento era visible en el innovador diseño de su oficina.

Previsiblemente, las paredes eran de cristal. Lo inesperado era que el suelo, que se extendía por encima del agua, también lo era; el colorido de los peces mediterráneos que nadaban bajo los pies del visitante, eran una distracción segura.

Era típico de Edward combinar lo estético con lo funcional, y lo hacía en todos sus hoteles.

–No veo por qué una oficina tiene que ser una caja aburrida en el centro de una ciudad llena de contaminación –había dicho cuando ella vio su despacho por primera vez–. Me gusta el mar. Así, aunque tenga que estar trabajando, lo disfruto.

Esa amplitud de miras, junto con su sofisticación y aprecio del lujo había hecho que su empresa fuera todo un éxito.

–¿Por qué vamos por esta carretera? No voy a alojarme aquí –preguntó ella, descompuesta. Villa Afrodita le recordaba su luna de miel, tan feliz y cargada de esperanzas de futuro.

–¿Qué importa dónde duermas? –su voz sonó dura y despiadada–. Si lo que compartimos fue «solo una boda», aquí tuvimos «solo una luna de miel», así que el lugar no tiene valor sentimental para ti. Es solo una cama.

Bella intentó regular el ritmo de su respiración. Llevaba un inhalador para el asma en el bolso, pero no iba a utilizarlo delante de él excepto en caso de vida o muerte.

La había atrapado. Si admitía lo que le hacía sentir el lugar, revelaría sentimientos que no quería revelar. No admitirlo suponía alojarse allí.

–Es tu mejor propiedad –sabía que a veces se la había prestado a músicos y actores famosos de luna de miel–. ¿Por qué desperdiciarla en mí?

–Es la única cama libre del complejo. Duerme en ella y agradécelo –su voz sonó tan fría y objetiva que por un momento ella creyó que la villa no significaba nada para él. Para un hombre que tenía cinco casas y pasaba la vida de viaje de negocios, no era más que otra lujosa vivienda.

O tal vez la llevaba allí para castigarla.

–Bueno, por lo menos tiene buena conexión de Internet –dijo ella, mirando al frente. Intentó no recordar que mirarlo a los ojos había sido su pasatiempo favorito, por la increíble conexión que sentía. Con él había descubierto la intimidad, que conllevaba apertura y, a su vez, vulnerabilidad, como había descubierto a su pesar.

Él le había exigido su confianza, y había terminado rindiéndose. Y después él le había fallado de tal manera que no creía que sus heridas llegaran a cicatrizar nunca.

–Se te trata como a una huésped de honor. Los dos sabemos que es más de lo que mereces. Vamos –sin darle tiempo a discutir, abrió la puerta y bajó del coche con el ímpetu que lo caracterizaba.

Bella comprendió que él solo pensaba en que ella lo había dejado. Se centraba en su orgullo, no en la relación. Se consideraba la parte agraviada.

No tuvo más opción que seguirlo por el camino que llevaba a la villa. Sabía que dentro el aire acondicionado sería un alivio tras el sol siciliano. A no ser que fuera la pasión lo que la quemaba.

Edward abrió la puerta mientras el chófer retrocedía y ponía rumbo al hotel principal.

–¿Por qué no te ha esperado? –preguntó Bella. Entró intentando no recordar su noche de bodas, cuando había cruzado el umbral en brazos de él.

–¿Por qué crees? –dejó la maleta en el suelo–. Porque yo también me alojo aquí.

–Por favor, dime que eso es una broma… –su voz sonó rara, automática–. Solo hay un dormitorio –un dormitorio enorme con vistas a la piscina y a la playa. El dormitorio en el que habían pasado largas y ardientes noches juntos.

–Culpa a Alice. Es su boda y ella distribuye las habitaciones –Edward sonrió con amargura.

–¡No voy a compartir una cama contigo! –casi gritó ella. Él se volvió con expresión feroz.

–¿Crees que necesitas decirme eso? ¿Crees que te aceptaría en mi cama después de lo que hiciste?

Con el corazón martilleándole en el pecho, ella dio un paso atrás, aunque sabía que él nunca le haría daño. Al menos, no físico.

–No puedo quedarme aquí contigo –las emociones afloraban desde dentro, incontenibles– Es demasiado…

–Demasiado ¿qué?

A ella se le aceleró el corazón. Él era experto en leerle la mente y era imperativo que no lo hiciera en ese momento. Agradeció su práctica a la hora de esconder lo que sentía.

–Es incómodo –dijo con frialdad–. Para ambos.

–Creo que «incómodo» es el menor de nuestros problemas –él apretó los labios–. No te preocupes, dormiré en el sofá. Me resultará fácil no tocarte, tranquila. Ya tuviste tu oportunidad –con una indiferencia insultante, se alejó de ella.

Sin embargo, había rastros suyos por todas partes: una chaqueta sobre el respaldo de un sillón, un vaso de limonada a medias, su ordenador portátil en reposo, porque trabajaba tanto que nunca lo apagaba. Todo eso era parte de él, demasiado familiar, y ella sintió que la ahogaba.

Habría querido dar marcha atrás al reloj, pero no habría sabido hasta qué momento. Su amor había estado condenado desde el principio.

Entre los dos habían conseguido que Romeo y Julieta parecieran una pareja divina.

**Nota: Respecto a las otras historias esta semana iré subiendo capítulos. Depende de la aceptación actualizare esta historia.**

**Espero sus comentarios**

**Ate. Anny**


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**Los personajes pertenecen a S.M y la historia es una adaptación.**_

Edward vació el vaso de whisky de un trago, intentando mellar la mordedura de sus emociones mientras esperaba a Bella en la terraza de la villa.

Se había prometido distanciamiento y fría calma, pero esa resolución había durado hasta que ella bajó del avión. Igual que su plan de no hacer referencia a su situación. Las emociones conflictivas se habían desatado como una tormenta interior, que había empeorado al ver la ausencia de respuesta de Bella, que había convertido en un arte la ocultación de sus sentimientos.

Edward, deseando tener tiempo para ir a correr un rato y quemar la adrenalina que le abrasaba las venas, llevó los dedos al cuello de la camisa blanca de vestir y lo aflojó un poco. Rellenó el vaso con mano temblorosa.

Ella seguía culpándolo, era obvio, pero también seguía sin querer hablar del tema. Él lo había intentado después del suceso, pero ella parecía conmocionada. Su reacción a la pérdida del bebé había sido mucho peor de lo que él había esperado.

Él había atemperado su propia tristeza con realismo. Esas cosas ocurrían. Su madre había perdido dos bebés, su tía, uno. Era el primer embarazo de Bella y él había estado filosófico.

Ella, inconsolable. Y testaruda.

Aparte del mensaje que había dejado en su buzón de voz, diciéndole «que no se molestara en abreviar su reunión porque había perdido el bebé», se había negado a hablar de lo ocurrido.

El sudor perló su nuca y deseó por enésima vez no haber apagado el teléfono antes de entrar a esa reunión. Si hubiera contestado a la llamada, ¿estarían en una situación distinta?

Al pensar en la celebración que tenía ante sí, deseó vaciar la botella de whisky. Anestesiarse para paliar su dolor. Tal vez odiaba las bodas porque su matrimonio había sido un desastre total.

Una parte de él deseaba que su hermana se hubiera fugado sin más. Pero se casaba con un siciliano y sería una boda siciliana tradicional. Se esperaba que él, como hermano mayor y cabeza de familia, jugara un papel importante en las celebraciones. El honor de la familia y la imagen de la dinastía Cullen estaban en juego.

–Estoy preparada –dijo una voz a su espalda.

Él tomó aire antes de darse la vuelta. Aun así, la conexión fue inmediata y poderosa. Era como estar atrapado en una tormenta eléctrica. El aire chisporroteaba y siseaba a su alrededor desde que ella había cruzado el umbral.

«¿Preparada?». Estuvo a punto de echarse a reír. Ninguno de ellos estaría nunca preparado para lo que estaba por llegar. Su separación había atraído casi tanta atención como su boda. Esa noche no habría cámaras, pero los invitados sentían una macabra fascinación por saber cómo iba a tratar a la mujer que lo había abandonado de manera tan escandalosa.

Al mirarla, la atracción le atenazó el estómago. Su cuerpo, esbelto y en forma, estaba envuelto en un vestido de fina seda azul. El vestido no habría tenido perdón con la mayoría de las mujeres, pero Bella no necesitaba perdón. Su cuerpo era su imagen de marca, y se vestía para lucirlo y publicitar su empresa. No le habría sorprendido ver la dirección de su página web impresa en el bajo: Fitness Cullen. Él había sido quien, viendo su potencial, la había animado a expandirse y pasar del entorno personal al corporativo.

No era bella en el sentido clásico, pero su coraje y su empuje habían sido mejor afrodisiaco que una melena rubia y un pecho generoso. Solo él sabía que la apariencia sobria y el carácter de tigresa escondían una inseguridad monumental.

Viendo su aspecto exterior nadie habría adivinado el caos que era por dentro; él nunca había conocido a nadie más traumatizado que Bella. Había tardado meses en conseguir que se abriera un poco y, cuando lo hizo, la cruda realidad de su infancia lo había impactado. La sucesión de casas de acogida y abandonos le había ayudado a empezar a entender por qué era tan distinta de otras mujeres.

Se preguntó si había sido arrogancia lo que le había hecho creer que podía derribar sus defensas. Le había exigido confianza a quien no tenía razones para confiar y el resultado final había sido terrible.

Toda culpabilidad que pudiera haber sentido por su comportamiento entonces, la había borrado la ira de que ella no le hubiera dado la oportunidad de arreglarlo. Había puesto fin al matrimonio con la firmeza de un verdugo, rechazando tanto una conversación racional como los diamantes que le había comprado a modo de disculpa.

Estudió su rostro buscando algún rastro de arrepentimiento, pero no lo vio. Ella se había adiestrado para no revelar nada y no confiar en nadie. Sacarle información había sido todo un reto.

–La habitación con vistas al jardín ha pasado de gimnasio a sala de cine –comentó ella, neutral.

Sin duda lo había notado porque ese era su trabajo, y Bella se entregaba a su trabajo al cien por cien. Por eso la habían querido en su empresa. Desde que la prensa había proclamado su éxito con una actriz con exceso de peso, Bella Swan se había convertido en la entrenadora personal que todos deseaban. Que hubiera accedido a asesorar al hotel había sido una suerte para ambos. Sus apellidos eran una combinación ganadora.

Swan se había convertido en Cullen. Y entonces la combinación había estallado.

–No necesito un gimnasio cuando estoy aquí.

Edward frunció el ceño al ver la fina cadena de oro que rodeaba su cuello. Que llevase puesto algo que no reconocía elevó su tensión al máximo. Él no le había dado la cadena, ¿quién había sido?

Por primera vez, imaginó unas manos masculinas poniéndosela en el esbelto cuello. Otro hombre tocándola, preguntándole sus secretos…

El ruido del vaso estrellándose contra el suelo lo devolvió a la realidad.

–Iré a por un cepillo –Laurel retrocedió, mirándolo como si fuera un tigre salvaje.

–Déjalo.

–Pero…

–He dicho que lo dejes. El servicio lo recogerá. Tenemos que irnos. Soy el anfitrión.

–Todos los invitados se harán preguntas.

–No se atreverán. Al menos, públicamente.

–Perdona –rio con amargura–. Había olvidado que puedes controlar el pensamiento de la gente.

Edward no sabía cómo iba a sobrevivir a las horas siguientes. El collar de oro destelló al sol, incitándolo. Impulsivamente, agarró la mano izquierda de ella y la alzó. Ella emitió un sonido ronco y tironeó, pero él apretó más, asombrado por el dolor que le causó ver el dedo desnudo.

–¿Dónde está tu alianza?

–No la uso. Ya no estamos casados.

–Estamos casados hasta que estemos divorciados, y en Sicilia eso requiere tres años… –apretó los dientes y sujetó su mano con fuerza.

–Es un poco tarde para ser posesivo. El matrimonio es más que una alianza, Edward, y más que un trozo de papel.

–¿Tú me dices a mí lo que es el matrimonio? ¿Tú, que trataste el nuestro como algo desechable? –indignación y furia se unieron en un cóctel letal–. ¿Por qué no llevas la alianza? ¿Hay otra persona?

–Este fin de semana no tiene que ver con nosotros, es por tu hermana.

Él había querido una negativa. Había querido verla reír y decir: «Claro que no hay otra persona, ¿cómo podría haberla?».

Había querido que admitiera que habían compartido algo único y especial. Sin embargo, ella lo desechaba como un error del pasado.

Llevado por una emoción que no entendía, agarró sus hombros y la atrajo hacia sí, sin control. El que ella pareciera indiferente intensificaba su necesidad de obtener una respuesta.

Bella perdió el equilibrio un instante, cayendo hacia él. Bastó ese leve contacto para que el calor de sus cuerpos se mezclara. Ella jadeó y él sintió una intensa oleada de deseo. Eso confirmaba lo que él ya sabía: la química seguía siendo tan potente como siempre. Él supo que iba a besarla y que, si empezaba, no podría parar. Por lo visto, ni siquiera su traición había cambiado eso.

–No hay nadie más –dijo ella–. Una relación pésima en la vida es suficiente.

Sus palabras actuaron como un cubo de agua fría sobre el rescoldo de las llamas. Edward la soltó con tanta rapidez como la había agarrado. Durante toda su vida las mujeres se habían arrojado a sus pies, y había asumido como derecho poder conseguir a la mujer que quisiera. Entonces había conocido a Bella y recibido el bofetón de su propia arrogancia.

–Esperan nuestra presencia en la cena –Edward se apartó de ella, necesitaba espacio.

–Voy a llamar a Alice y a explicarle que estoy cansada. Lo entenderá.

Era cierto que estaba pálida y sus ojos parecían enormes, pero él sabía que su reticencia no tenía nada que ver con la fatiga. Edward se preguntó cuánto tendría que pincharla hasta que ella dejara de vigilar cada una de sus palabras. Lo ridículo era que aún no habían hablado de lo ocurrido.

–¿Por qué iba a inquietarte tu conciencia ahora, si no lo hizo hace dos años? ¿O es cobardía porque te da vergüenza ver a mi familia? Has venido por lealtad a mi hermana, así que veamos esa lealtad en acción –no pudo decir más. Ella se dio la vuelta y, como si hubiera aceptado su destino, avanzó rápidamente por el estrecho camino que, entre jardines, conducía a la parte principal del hotel.

Llevaba el cabello recogido en un severo moño que exponía su esbelto cuello. Él bajó la mirada hacia la curva de su trasero, perfectamente esculpido gracias a flexiones y más flexiones.

De humor turbulento, Edward la siguió, resistiéndose a la tentación de apretarla contra un árbol y exigir que le dijera qué había pasado por su mente alocada cuando decidió destrozar lo que habían creado juntos. Deseaba sacar a la luz el tema que ella evitaba. Pero sobre todo deseaba arrancarle la delicada cadena de oro del cuello y sustituirla por una de las joyas que él le había regalado, que anunciaban al mundo que era suya.

Incómodo por la bajeza de sus pensamientos, tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que Bella se había quedado quieta en el acceso a la terraza.

–Bella –Santo estaba allí. Santiago, su hermano menor, exaltado y sobreprotector, que se sentía responsable por haber contratado a Bella como entrenadora personal cuando decidió correr la maratón de Nueva York. Sin su presentación, Edwdar no la habría conocido nunca.

Santo la miraba con fijeza y desagrado.

Bella se enfrentó a la mirada amenazadora sin parpadear. Edward no pudo evitar un destello de admiración. Allí estaba, rodeada de gente que sentía animadversión hacia ella y se encaraba sin dar marcha atrás. Bella era una luchadora.

Y eso era parte del problema. Estaba tan acostumbrada a defenderse que era virtualmente imposible conseguir que bajara la guardia. Consciente de que, si quería que la velada transcurriera sin explosiones, era él quien debía poner calma, Edward se adelantó.

–¿Está Alice aquí?

–Está esperando para entrar –la mirada gélida de Santo seguía fija en Bella, que se la devolvía, retadora. A Edward lo exasperó su testarudez.

–Estás descuidando a los invitados, Santo –Decidiendo que una muestra de solidaridad calmaría las cosas, se obligó a agarrar la mano de Bella y lo sorprendió que estuviera fría como el hielo y le temblaran los dedos. Sorprendido, miró su rostro; ella tironeó para liberar la mano, pero él no lo permitió. Tal vez, si hubiera hecho eso dos años antes, no se habría ido. Su desastrosa infancia la había marcado con inseguridades más profundas que el océano. Por fuera era una mujer de negocios brillante y competente. Por dentro era un pantano de emociones movedizas. Él había creído que su cordura y equilibrio serían suficiente para los dos.

Se había equivocado.

–No hace falta que me protejas –le dijo Bella, fiera, mientras Santo saludaba a unos invitados.

–Protegía a mi familia, no a ti –Edward la soltó–. Es la noche de Alice, sobran las escenas.

–No pensaba hacer ninguna escena. Sois vosotros los que no controláis vuestras emociones. Yo me controlo perfectamente.

Edward pensó que ese era el problema, siempre lo había sido, pero no lo dijo.

–¿Bells? –la voz de Alice sonó a sus espaldas, seguida por un destello verde intenso y el crujido de la seda cuando se lanzó sobre Bella y la rodeó con los brazos–. ¡Estás aquí! Tengo mucho que contarte. Necesito que vengas cinco minutos para enseñarte algo –sin darle tiempo a contestar, agarró su mano y la llevó hacia la villa.

Edward observó su marcha, preguntándose cómo su hermana había atravesado la coraza protectora mientras él se quedaba fuera. Santo se reunió con él, con expresión tormentosa.

–¿Por qué accediste a eso?

–Era lo que Ali quería.

–Pero es lo peor para ti. Dime que no has pensado, siquiera un momento, en dejarla volver.

Edward contempló a Bella del brazo de su hermana. Se movía con la gracia de una bailarina y la fuerza de una atleta. El sutil bamboleo de sus caderas era muy sensual. Y en la cama…

–No lo he pensado –apretó los dientes.

–¿No? –Santo miró a una bonita rubia–. Muchos hombres no te culparían si lo hicieras. No se puede negar que Bella está de escándalo.

–Si no quieres entregar a nuestra hermana luciendo un ojo morado –gruñó Edward, –no digas que mi esposa está de escándalo.

–No es tu esposa. Está a punto de ser tu exesposa. Cuanto antes, mejor.

–Creí que Bella te gustaba.

–Eso era antes de que te dejara –Santo seguía mirando a la rubia–. ¿Mi consejo? Ella no merece la pena. Deja que se la quede otro hombre.

De repente, Edward vio rojo. Estrelló el puño en la mandíbula de su hermano y lo aplastó contra la pared.

Santo tardó un instante en recuperarse de la sorpresa, después lanzó el peso contra su hermano y cambió de posición. Edward se encontró contra la pared. La piedra se le clavaba en la espalda y unas manos de hierro lo atrapaban.

–¡Basta! Parad, los dos –clamó Emmet, un amigo de Edward de toda la vida, que además era el abogado que se encargaba de los trámites de divorcio. Los separó y se interpuso entre ellos–. Calma. No os había visto pelearos desde los dieciséis años. ¿Qué pasa aquí?

–Le he sugerido que deje que otro hombre se quede con Bella –dijo Santo, mirando fijamente a su hermano y tocándose la mandíbula.

Edward dio un paso hacia delante, pero Emmet plantó una mano en el centro de su pecho. Santo, sorprendentemente tranquilo, se ajustó la pajarita.

–Sírvete champán, Emmet. Estamos bien.

–¿Seguro? –el abogado miró hacia la terraza. Por suerte, nadie parecía haber notado lo ocurrido–. Hace un momento estabas fuera de control.

–No estaba fuera de control… –Santo se lamió el labio partido– quería la respuesta a una pregunta y ahora la tengo –Santo miró a Edward mientras Emmet se alejaba–. Si eso es amor, me alegro de haberlo evitado tanto tiempo porque, desde donde yo lo veo, parece un infierno.

–No es amor –refutó Edward.

–¿No? –Santo enarcó una ceja y se limpió la sangre de la boca con el dorso de la mano–. Entonces, deberías preguntarte por qué me has atizado por primera vez en casi dos décadas.

–Has sugerido… –fue incapaz de repetirlo.

–Era para comprobar cuánto has progresado en estos últimos dos años. La respuesta es que no mucho –agarró dos copas de champán de una bandeja y le dio una a su hermano–. Bebe. Te va a hacer falta. Ya pensaba que tenías un problema, pero es mucho mayor de lo que imaginaba.

–Edward acaba de darle un puñetazo a Santo. Un horror, la verdad, porque ahora saldrá con la barbilla morada en mis fotos de boda –alzando el vestido para no arrugarlo, Alice se arrodilló en el asiento empotrado bajo la ventana para ver mejor el patio–. Y ahora Santo lo tiene apretado contra la pared. No les he visto pelear desde que eran adolescentes. Apuesto por Edward, pero podría ser muy reñido.

–¿Está herido? –imaginándose a Edward inmóvil e inconsciente, Bella corrió a la ventana–. Oh, Dios, alguien debería apartar a Santo de…

–Edward está bien. Sigue siendo el más fuerte –Alice la miró–. Pensé que no sentías nada por él.

–Que no lo ame no significa que quiera verlo herido –Bella se lamió los labios–. ¿Por qué crees que están peleando?

–Por ti, por supuesto. ¿Por qué si no? –Alice miró la cintura de Bella con envidia–. Tienes buen aspecto para estar en plena crisis de relación. Haría cualquier cosa por tener tus abdominales.

–Cualquier cosa menos ejercicio –dijo Bella.

–Me conoces muy bien –Alice sonrió y levantó la copa de vino–. ¿Es que esto no cuenta?

–No quiero que peleen por mi culpa –Bella volvió a mirar por la ventana. La idea de Edward herido hacía que se sintiera físicamente enferma. Se sentó en asiento de la ventana, junto a Alice–. Baja y detenlos.

–De eso nada. Podría mancharme el vestido de sangre. ¿Te gusta? Es de ese diseñador italiano del que tanto hablan –Alice estiró la tela–. Es tradicional llevar verde la noche antes de la boda. Pero ya lo sabes, tú llevaste un fantástico vestido verde la noche antes de casarte con Edward.

Bella sentía el pecho tenso. La sensación había ido empeorando desde el horrible viaje en coche del aeropuerto a la villa. Reconociendo las señales de un inminente ataque de asma, abrió su bolso para comprobar que llevaba el inhalador. Para ella el detonante siempre había sido el estrés, y su nivel de estrés no dejaba de crecer desde su llegada a Sicilia.

–No quiero hablar de mi boda. ¿Cómo puedes pensar en vestidos con tus hermanos peleándose?

–Crecí viendo a mis hermanos pelearse, no me impresiona; pero admito que es más divertido ahora que son más musculosos. No hay que preocuparse hasta que se quitan la camisa –Alice miró de nuevo–. Deberías sentirte halagada. Está bien que los hombres peleen por ti. Es romántico.

–No está bien y no es nada romántico que dos hombres no sepan controlar su genio –Bella deseó poder quedarse donde estaba. Ocultarse el resto de la velada–. No quiero que peleen.

–Físicamente están a la par, pero un hombre que defiende a la mujer que ama seguramente tiene más fuerza, y por eso Edward lleva ventaja. Me encantan tus zapatos, ¿los compraste en Londres?

Bella se levantó y fue hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, para no mirar al patio.

–Edward no me ama. Apenas nos soportamos.

–Ya. Por eso tú estás paseando de arriba abajo y él está apaleando a Santo. Por indiferencia –dijo Alice exasperada–. ¿Sabes cuántas mujeres han perseguido a Edward desde su adolescencia?

–¿Qué importancia tiene eso? –a Bella la horrorizó comprobar cuánto le importaba.

–Te eligió a ti. Importa mucho. Sé que no es un hombre fácil, pero te ama.

–Me eligió porque lo rechacé. A tu hermano no le gusta la palabra «no». Yo suponía un reto.

–Te eligió porque se enamoró de ti. Eso es todo un hito para él.

Bella sabía que su familia y colegas veían a Edward como un dios. Su palabra era ley.

–Tendríamos que estar hablando de ti. ¿Estás emocionada por lo de mañana?

–¡Claro que sí! Estoy tan emocionada con mi boda como lo estabas tú con la tuya.

–Eso fue muy distinto. Tú llevas planificando esta boda más de un año.

–Y tú te casaste a toda prisa en la capilla familiar porque no soportabais esperar. Opino que eso es más romántico.

–Fue impulsivo, no romántico –Bella se frotó los brazos. La conversación le resultaba espinosa e incómoda–. Si lo hubiéramos planificado un año, no estaríamos metidos en este lío.

–Mi hermano siempre ha sido decisivo. No dedica años a pensar las cosas.

–Quieres decir que va apabullando. Duda que alguien que no sea él pueda tener una opinión digna de ser oída.

–No, quiero decir que sabe lo que quiere –Alice la miró–. Pero es obvio que las cosas acabaron mal entre vosotros. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

–Para nada.

–Antes de conocerte, nunca habló de casarse –Alice se debatía entre la lealtad hacia su amiga y hacia su hermano–. Para un hombre como Edward era la declaración de amor definitiva.

«La declaración de amor definitiva».

Bella pensó que era una pena que hubiera pensado que su responsabilidad acababa en eso. Le había puesto un anillo en el dedo, el gesto definitivo, y cumplido con su parte del trato. Ella solo tenía que amoldarse y tratarle con la misma deferencia que el resto del mundo.

Él la había herido y, en vez de perdonarlo como se esperaba de ella, ella había reaccionado hiriéndolo a él.

–No tendría que haber venido, y tú no tendrías que habernos puesto en esta situación –mientras estuviera en Sicilia ellos dos seguirían haciéndose daño; quería irse cuanto antes–. ¿Por qué insististe en que fuera tu dama de honor?

–Porque eres mi mejor amiga desde la universidad. Tu habitación era más grande que la mía y yo necesitaba usar parte de tu espacio.

«Amigas para siempre».

–Eliges unos momentos muy raros para ponerte sentimental –dijo Bella, rígida. Incluso con Alice le costaba expresar sus sentimientos.

–Tú no entregas tu corazón fácilmente, pero cuando lo haces es para siempre. Sé cuánto amabas a Edward –Alice se acercó con expresión interrogante–. Siempre que nos hemos visto estos dos últimos años, has evitado el tema, pero quiero saber qué fue mal. Dame los detalles.

–Me fui –consiguió decir Bella.

–Sí, pero ¿por qué? –Alice agarró sus manos–. Cristiano me dijo que tuviste un aborto. No te enfades, lo obligué a contarme lo que había ocurrido. Ojalá me hubieras llamado.

–No podrías haber hecho nada.

–Habría escuchado. Debías de estar devastada.

Devastada ni siquiera empezaba a describir lo que Bella había sentido ese día.

–A pesar del horror, no puedo creer que te fueras solo por eso. ¿Te dijo algo él? ¿Hizo algo?

Él no había hecho absolutamente nada.

Ni siquiera había interrumpido su reunión.

Era típico que la dulce Alice adivinara que su hermano no estaba libre de culpa, pero Bella no buscaba ni quería era una reconciliación.

No pretendía castigarlo, sino protegerse a sí misma. Y seguiría protegiéndose, como siempre.

–Sé cómo son los hombres –Alice se negaba a rendirse–. Insensibles y egocéntricos. Siempre dicen lo que no conviene y, si nos molesta, nos acusan de exagerar o tener una sobrecarga hormonal. A veces estrangularía a Jasper.

–Vas a casarte con él mañana.

–Porque lo quiero y estoy adiestrándolo para que sea menos insoportable. Edward es mi hermano, pero eso no me ciega a sus defectos. Tal vez seamos culpables por depender tanto de él –Alice soltó las manos de Bella–. Cuando murió papá fue terrible. Mamá estaba fatal, yo tenía once años y Santo aún estaba en el colegio. Edward volvió de Estados unidos y se hizo cargo de todo. Nos apoyamos en él… –hizo una mueca– y hemos seguido haciéndolo. Todo el mundo lo admira, pero sé lo testarudo y arrogante que puede ser. Dime qué fue lo que te hizo, Bells.

–Te agradezco lo que intentas hacer, Alice, pero no cambiará nada. Hemos terminado. No podemos volver atrás. Y yo no querría hacerlo.

–Erais perfectos juntos. Tan perfectos que daba un poco de grima verlo, la verdad. Pero nos devolvió la fe en el amor. Incluso el cínico Santo se quedó atónito por el cambio de Edward.

–Apenas nos conocíamos cuando nos casamos –Bella se sentía como un pez en un anzuelo–. No sirve de nada que intentes convertirlo en un cuento de hadas, Alice. No hay cuento de hadas. Lo siento, pero no todos los episodios de sexo apasionado tienen un final feliz o duran para siempre.

–Edward y tú deberíais estar juntos –los ojos de Alice se llenaron del lágrimas de frustración–. Mi hermano está muy dolorido, sufre, Bella, y sé que tú también… –las lágrimas se desbordaron y se limpió las mejillas con la mano– voy a arruinarme el maquillaje. A este ritmo no habrá fotos de boda. Bella, por Dios, ocurriera lo que ocurriera, perdonaos y seguid adelante.

–Estoy siguiendo adelante. Ya he seguido.

–Quiero decir con él, no sin él.

–No debiste interferir –Bella estaba cansada–. Alojarnos en la misma villa ha sido cruel…

–Cuando estabais juntos no podíais dejar de tocaros. –Alice se sonó la nariz–. Pensé que, si estabais atrapados en el mismo lugar, podríais arreglar las cosas.

–Pues no podemos –Bella estaba segura de que su presencia allí era un error–. Me iré mañana a primera hora. No tendría que haber venido.

–¡Eres mi dama de honor! Quiero que estés aquí para mi boda.

–Mi presencia aquí destrozará a la familia –Bella la miró con frustración. A ella la estaba destrozando; estar tan cerca de Edward era más doloroso de lo que había creído posible.

–¡No te vayas!

–Ya no tenemos dieciocho años. Muchas cosas han cambiado –Bella se preguntó cuándo su amiga se había vuelto tan egoísta que solo pensaba en sus propias necesidades. Estar allí la estaba matando–. Tienes a tus primitas de ayudantes –pensó en las cuatro niñas de pelo oscuro que correteaban por todos sitios creando el caos y encantando a todo el mundo con sus risas.

–Te quiero a ti, y quiero que Edward y tú volváis a estar juntos.

Aunque pudiera parecer superficial, Bella envidió a Alice su forma de ver el mundo: aún creía que a la gente buena le pasaban cosas buenas.

–Abajo se celebra una fiesta en tu honor. Deberíamos bajar –se apartó de su amiga.

Bella recordó las veces que habían reído juntas en la residencia universitaria y añoró la simplicidad de aquellos días.

Alguna gente pensaba que era mejor haber amado y perdido que no haber amado nunca.

Bella pensaba que esa gente estaba loca.

**Gracias por los Reviews, Favorites y Followers. Actualizare los martes y viernes. **


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

EXHAUSTA por el bombardeo emocional, Bella se preguntó si sobreviviría a una velada entera cerca de Edward. Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo veía que se sentía como una adicta con síndrome de abstinencia.

Lo oyó reír y giró la cabeza para mirarlo. Nunca había reído tanto como cuando estaba con él. La vida le había parecido liviana y esperanzadora. En ese momento reía con otra mujer. Y era muy bella.

Su forma de comunicarse sugería una intimidad que iba más allá de la mera amistad.

En ese momento, una de las primitas corrió hacia él y tocó su pierna. Con una sonrisa, Edward la alzó en brazos, otorgándole atención plena. A juzgar por la expresión de la niña, le dijo algo divertido.

Ver su interacción con la niña desató todo lo que Bella guardaba en su interior. Se dio la vuelta, preguntándose si alguien lo notaría si se marchaba.

Estuviera donde estuviera, era consciente de él. Lo percibía hasta de espaldas. La sensación invadía su mente y le impedía concentrarse. Anhelaba mirarlo. Por una vez, agradecía que la multitud y las normas sociales le impidieran correr a su lado y deshacer cuanto había hecho.

–Deberías comer algo –Edward apareció a su lado e hizo un gesto a una camarera que circulaba con una bandeja de canapés.

–No tengo hambre.

–A no ser que pretendas llamar la atención, te sugiero que comas –Edward tomó un trozo de pollo de la bandeja–. Está marinado en zumo de limón y hierbas. Tu bocado favorito.

Ella se preguntó si estaba conjurando a propósito el recuerdo de la noche que habían asaltado la cocina como niños y bajado a la playa.

Ese decadente picnic a la luz de la luna era uno de sus recuerdos más felices.

Bella tenía la sensación de estar a punto de ahogarse de pena. Aceptó el pollo porque le pareció más fácil que discutir. Consiguió masticar y tragar, aunque él la observaba con esos ojos verdes y aterciopelados que veían demasiado.

Dejó de mirar la curva cínica de su boca, inquieta por el impulso que sentía. Estaban tan cerca que no le costaría nada besar sus labios. Se fundiría con él, que enredaría los dedos en su cabello y devoraría su boca con una destreza enloquecedora. Nadie besaba como Edward. Tenía un conocimiento innato de lo que necesitaba una mujer, y su repertorio iba de ardiente y descontrolado a lento y sensual.

El aroma del mar se mezclaba con el dulce perfume de las flores mediterráneas, y a su alrededor se oía el tintineo de las copas y el zumbido de las conversaciones. Aunque la terraza estaba llena de gente, el mundo se limitaba a ellos dos.

Los ojos de él oscurecieron bajo las espesas pestañas y el ambiente entre ellos cambió. Aunque de lejos parecieran dos personas intercambiando palabras corteses, tanto Bella como él habían notado el sutil pero peligroso cambio.

Ella tenía la sensación de ser una barca que la corriente arrastraba hacia una letal catarata. Frenética, intentó retroceder, salvarse de la caída.

–He oído que Santo y tú por fin habéis encontrado un buen terreno en Cerdeña –el bien elegido recordatorio de su dedicación a los negocios tuvo el efecto que esperaba.

–Estamos negociando la compra –estrechó los ojos–. Urbanizar en Cerdeña no es fácil.

Pero ella sabía que encontraría la manera. Era lo suyo. Adoraba los retos, aunque solo fuera para demostrar que podía ganar a quienes se le oponían.

Y por eso estaba tan enfadado con ella. No solo por su marcha, sino porque no le había dado la oportunidad de luchar y vencer.

–Enhorabuena. Sé cuánto deseabas establecer la empresa allí.

–El trato aún no está finalizado.

Ella no dudaba que lo estaría pronto.

El aire vibraba entre ellos, pero ante tantos invitados tenían que actuar de forma civilizada. La curiosidad de la gente era obvia, pero Edward era demasiado poderoso para que se atrevieran a observar o especular abiertamente.

De pronto, ella se preguntó si su separación había sido difícil para él, un hombre que había vivido una vida dorada, siempre ascendiendo a lo más alto. Hasta que ella lo abandonó, no había habido impedimentos a sus planes de futuro.

–Aquí estás, Edward –el aroma de las flores se rindió al perfume más fuerte de una bella chica, con ojos de gacela y boca ancha y sensual. Esbozó una sonrisa coqueta y, sin mirar a Bella, puso una mano en el brazo de él.

Bella sintió una inquietante e intensa punzada de celos. Miró esa mano, odiando ser testigo de un acto tan posesivo. Las largas uñas rojas parecían manchas de sangre. No habría sentido más dolor si la chica se las hubiera clavado en el corazón.

Los celos se transformaron en ira. Nunca lo dejaban en paz, fueran donde fuera, las mujeres se peleaban por acercarse, coquetear, atraer su atención. A él no le parecía raro, siempre había sido así desde que era adulto.

Aún recordaba la expresión de su rostro cuando la invitó a salir con él y lo rechazó. Casi tan atónita como cuando se fue, dejando su matrimonio atrás.

Incapaz de soportar las uñas rojas y la mirada coqueta, Bella se dio la vuelta para irse. Pero Edward, más rápido, estiró el brazo y cerró los dedos sobre su muñeca, impidiendo su huida.

–Tanya, no sé si conoces a Bella.

–Oh –la sonrisa se enfrió, revelando el puesto que ocupaba Bella en sus intereses–. Hola.

–Mi esposa –dijo Edward con voz firme.

Bella se quedó quieta, sintiendo el golpeteo de la sangre en sus sienes y la mano de hierro en su muñeca. No entendía que él hiciera énfasis en una relación que había acabado. Era poco y tarde.

–Oh –la chica estrechó los ojos y quitó la mano de su brazo–. Seguro que tenéis mucho que hablar –ofreció a Bella una sonrisita que decía: «Puedo esperar a que desaparezcas de escena», y fue hacia Santo, que reía al otro lado de la terraza.

–¿Ves? Sí puedo ser sensible –su voz sonó dura. Era una clara referencia al día que ella había perdido los estribos, molesta por el interminable desfile de mujeres que no consideraban que una esposa fuera impedimento para el coqueteo. Lo había acusado de insensible, y él a ella de exagerada.

Bella pensó que hacerse eco de sus sentimientos sobre el tema cuando estaban a punto de divorciarse era bastante insensible. Demostraba que podría haberse esforzado antes si hubiera querido.

–Ya no me importa quién flirtea contigo –deseó que fuera verdad, pero su mente la torturaba preguntándose con qué mujeres estaba saliendo Edward. Habían pasado dos años. Un hombre como él no duraba mucho solo cuando se corría la voz de que su esposa lo había abandonado.

–¿Esperas que crea eso?

El sol estaba a punto de ocultarse, pronto se encenderían las luces engarzadas en los árboles. Era un escenario demasiado bello y romántico para los últimos suspiros de agonía de un matrimonio.

–Me da igual que lo creas o no –se preguntó si él era consciente de que seguía agarrando su muñeca. Al otro lado de la terraza, la morena exageraba cada movimiento para atraer la atención del hombre que la interesaba–. No me importa si tienes un harén.

–¿Te sentirías mejor si lo tuviera? ¿Eso tranquilizaría tu conciencia?

–Yo no tengo problemas de conciencia.

Bella supo, por el destello defensivo de sus ojos, que había captado la implicación de que era él quien debía tenerlos. Nadie podía acusar de lentitud a Edward Cullen, era muy inteligente. Y eso hacía aún más doloroso que se negara a pedir disculpas.

Él inspiró profundamente y ella se preguntó si por fin admitiría su parte de culpa en la ruptura.

–Juntos, en la capilla que ha pertenecido a mi familia durante generaciones, hice votos. «En lo bueno y en lo malo. En la salud y en la enfermedad» –su cólera no era menos peligrosa por el hecho de ser contenida–. Tú prometiste lo mismo. Llevabas un bonito vestido blanco y el velo de mi abuela. ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Empiezan a sonar campanitas en esa caótica cabeza tuya?

–¿Estás acusándome de romper mis votos? «En la salud y en la enfermedad», Edward –le devolvió, deseando tener fuerzas para abofetearlo–. No recuerdo haber oído: «Siempre que ni una ni otra interfieran con los negocios de tu marido».

Furiosa consigo misma por abrir una herida que había querido mantener cerrada, y más furiosa con él por ser ciego a sus carencias, se liberó de su brazo y casi corrió hacia la escalera que bajaba a la playa privada. Se sentía como Cenicienta a medianoche, pero ella no quería que el príncipe la alcanzara.

–¿Adónde crees que vas? –Santo se situó delante de ella, bloqueándole el camino.

–De vuelta a la villa. Aunque no es asunto tuyo –Bella maldijo a los Cullen para sí.

–Estás haciendo daño a mi hermano. Eso lo convierte en asunto mío.

–Es lo bastante grande para cuidarse solito.

Bella sabía que eso no detendría a Santo, y sintió envidia de que se preocupara de su hermano.

Nadie se preocupaba de ella. No era algo que esperase ni quisiera.

–Tenerte aquí le lía la cabeza. Solo quiero decirte una cosa, Bella… –dijo, algo borracho y muy enfadado–. Si vuelves a hacer daño a mi hermano, te aplastaré como a un insecto. _Capisci_?

_–Non capisce niente_ –replicó Bella–. No entiendes nada. No te metas en mis asuntos, Santo.

«Hacer daño a mi hermano…». Por lo visto, el daño que su hermano le había hecho a ella no contaba para nada.

Bella lo apartó de un empujón, consciente de que eso la convertiría en objeto de miradas curiosas. Sin duda, todos querían saber qué le había dicho Santo a la desobediente exesposa de su hermano para que saliera corriendo.

Casi voló escalones abajo. Había oscurecido y las lámparas solares que iluminaban el camino que bajaba a la playa parecían un millón de ojos que contemplaran su escapada. Notando una opresión en el pecho, disminuyó el ritmo. Lo último que necesitaba era un ataque de asma.

Poco a poco, la música y la cháchara quedaron atrás. Allí dominaba el sonido de las olas golpeando la orilla. Bella se quitó los zapatos. La soledad era un bálsamo para sus heridas.

Todos estaban furiosos con ella. Era tan bienvenida como un virus mortal en una fiesta infantil. La enfurecía que asumieran que toda la culpa era suya.

Estaba allí por Alice, pero por fin veía claro que cuando su amiga aceptara que Bella y Edward habían terminado, también acabaría su amistad.

Deprimida por la idea, Bella se sentó en la arena y se abrazó las rodillas, dejando a un lado el bolso y los zapatos. El mar se extendía ante ella, negro como la tinta. Había sido una estúpida al pensar que su amistad con Alice podría continuar después de lo que había hecho.

Intentó controlarse, consciente de que la opresión en el pecho aumentaba. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí sentada, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, cuando notó que dejaba de estar sola.

–Vuelve a la fiesta, Edward. No tenemos nada más de qué hablar –ordenó, enfadada porque no hubiera tenido la sensibilidad de dejarla en paz.

–Quiero hablar del bebé.

–Yo no.

–Lo sé, y por eso estamos en esta situación. Porque te negaste a hablar de ello.

Su injusticia la dejó sin aire. Incluso tratando el más delicado de los temas, el lenguaje corporal de Edward tenía la sutileza que habría tenido un invasor que llegara a esquilmar Sicilia.

Las piernas firmes y separadas, y una mano en el bolsillo. Los hombros tensos, listos para la batalla, y los ojos color verde entrecerrados, como si evaluara a su contrincante. Bella reconoció al Edward experto en solventar problemas.

Un metro noventa de macho siciliano furioso, dispuesto a luchar hasta obtener la victoria. Y aunque una parte ella odiaba ese aspecto él, otra parte admiraba su fuerza y determinación.

Apretó los dientes, diciéndose que no la atraía su virilidad.

«Acaba con eso, Bella». Tenía que apagar esos diminutos destellos de deseo antes de que se extendieran y sofocaran su sentido común.

–¿Quieres hablar del bebé? Bien, hablemos. Estaba embarazada de diez semanas. Tuve dolores abdominales. Tú estabas en viaje de negocios. Te llamé, pero decidiste seguir con tus negocios. Tomaste tu decisión. La situación empeoró. Volví a llamarte pero habías apagado el teléfono. Dejaste tus prioridades muy claras. No hay más que decir sobre el tema –el idílico entorno no diluía la tensión que latía entre ellos.

–Tergiversas los hechos. Llamé al médico y me aseguró que con unos días de reposo estarías bien. Nadie esperaba que perdieras al bebé.

Ella sí había esperado perder al bebé. Desde el primer calambre, su instinto femenino le había dicho que algo iba muy mal.

–Entonces, eso te libra de responsabilidad.

–_Accidenti_, ¿por qué te niegas a hablarlo?

–Porque esto no es una conversación. Es otro monólogo en el que me dices lo que debo sentir. Quieres que diga que todo fue culpa mía, que me porté de forma poco razonable, pero no lo diré porque no es cierto. Fuiste tú el del comportamiento poco razonable –su respiración sonó agitada–. Y no fuiste poco razonable. Fuiste cruel, Edward. Cruel.

–¡Basta! –bramó él–. Haces que suene como si hubiera sido muy fácil, pero mi rol en la empresa conlleva una gran responsabilidad. Mis decisiones afectan a miles. Y a veces son decisiones difíciles.

–Y a veces son erróneas, sin más. Admítelo.

Él exhaló y maldijo al mismo tiempo, con el rostro contorsionado por la exasperación.

–Desde luego, en retrospectiva, admito que es posible que tomara la decisión incorrecta ese día.

Nunca se había acercado tanto a una disculpa, pero eso no palió el dolor que ella sentía. Atenazada por una avalancha de emociones, olvidó la promesa que se había hecho de no revisitar el pasado.

–No debería hacerte falta retrospectiva para saber que fue un gran error. Sabías cuánto me costó llamarte y pedirte que vinieras. ¿Cuándo te había pedido ayuda o apoyo? Nunca. Solo esa vez, cuando estaba sola y aterrorizada. Pero estabas demasiado ocupado jugando al magnate para tener esa pizca de sensibilidad. ¿Sabes lo peor de todo? –le tembló la voz–. Antes de conocerte nunca había necesitado a nadie. Era fuerte. Confiaba solo en mí y solucionaba mi vida. Pero tú me abriste como a una almeja, quitándome la protección. Exigiste que me abriera. Me obligaste a necesitarte y yo, estúpida de mí, te di ese poder. Y me fallaste.

–Dirijo una corporación mundial –Edward tironeó de la pajarita y desabrochó el botón superior de la camisa–. Soy un hombre con enormes responsabilidades y en esta ocasión…

–Eres un hombre que pone a su esposa en segundo lugar, tras sus negocios, Edward. Lo que más me deprime es que sigues sin admitir que tu decisión fue pésima. Te crees tan incapaz de equivocarte que he tenido que arrancarte ese «es posible que tomara la decisión incorrecta». Pues tengo una noticia para ti: es indudable que tomaste la decisión incorrecta –echó la cabeza hacia atrás y tomó aire para decir las palabras que aniquilarían su relación–. Te odio por eso casi tanto como te odio por hacer que te necesitara. Eres un matón arrogante e insensible, y no te quiero en mi vida.

–¿Un matón? –tensó los hombros–. ¿Ahora soy un matón?

–Empujas y empujas hasta que las cosas van por donde quieres que vayan. Da igual el asunto que sea, tienes que ganar –dijo ella–. Te interesaba tanto ese negocio caribeño que te convenciste de que yo estaría bien. Justificaste tu actitud recordándote cuánta gente dependía de ti y que tu responsabilidad era quedarte hasta el final de la reunión. Pero lo cierto es que te quedaste porque crees que nadie hace las cosas tan bien como tú, y porque te encanta el triunfo. Te tendría más respeto si tuvieras la honestidad de admitirlo. Pero te dices que la culpa es mía porque la alternativa sería reconocer tu error, y tú no te equivocas, ¿verdad? –posiblemente fuera la parrafada más larga y reveladora que él había oído de sus labios. Vio en sus ojos cuánto lo impactaba.

–Ya he admitido que tomé la decisión errónea. Pero has vuelto a desviar la conversación, evitando hablar del bebé que perdiste.

«Que perdimos», pensó ella. «Lo perdimos ambos». Como era habitual, él respondía atacando y quitando importancia a sus propios fallos.

–Estás muy orgulloso de ser capaz de hablar de tus emociones, pero son las tuyas, Edward. No te interesan las de ninguna otra persona a no ser que encajen con las tuyas. Quieres conocer mis sentimientos para poder decirme que me equivoco; para cambiar mi mente y decirme qué debo pensar. Tienes la sensibilidad de un tanque, y odio tu actitud cavernícola y dominante.

–Recuerdo una época en la que te gustaba mi actitud cavernícola y dominante –le devolvió él. Sus ojos verdes tenían un brillo letal.

–Eso fue hace mucho tiempo –dijo ella, sintiendo una súbita oleada de calor sensual.

–¿De verdad? –la levantó del suelo sin darle tiempo ni a decir su nombre.

Ella tuvo que apoyar la palma de la mano en su pecho para equilibrarse. Sintió los duros músculos a través de la fina camisa de seda. Como si estuviera en trance, se inclinó hacia él. Estaba sofocada, pero no sabía si era por el calor siciliano o por la pasión que le quemaba la piel.

Desde la distancia había sido fácil racionalizar la química, pero la realidad era muy distinta. Tras dos años de negación, en vez de apartarse de él curvó los dedos y agarró su camisa. Impotente, vio cómo la cabeza de él descendía hacia la suya. Estaba tan lista para su beso, tan deseosa, que fue un golpe brutal que la soltara de repente.

Él le estiró los dedos para que soltara la camisa, como si fueran un insecto indeseado.

–Tienes razón… –dijo con desdén– no tiene sentido hablar. Nada, nada, justifica que abandonaras nuestro matrimonio. Te crees muy dura e independiente, pero eres una cobarde que prefiere correr a quedarse y luchar.

Y ella corrió. Con los pies descalzos y el corazón desnudo. Corrió por la arena hacia la villa.

«Cobarde, cobarde, cobarde…».

Cada vez que sus pies golpeaban la arena oía la palabra en su cabeza e incrementaba el ritmo para escapar de ella. Aunque volvía a sentir presión en el pecho, corría sin pausa y sin mirar atrás. Cuando llegó a la villa le ardían los pulmones y apenas podía respirar. Doblada, paró junto a la puerta y supo de inmediato que tenía problemas graves.

Necesitaba el inhalador ya. En ese momento, si quería evitar el ataque de asma que se avecinaba.

Unos minutos antes su mayor miedo había sido lo que sentía por él, pero había sido superado por otro peor y más peligroso: la necesidad de aire.

Le ardían los pulmones y respirar resultaba cada vez más difícil. Con manos temblorosas buscó su bolso, y comprendió que ya no colgaba de su hombro. Lo había dejado en la arena.

Bella tuvo un instante de pánico y se maldijo por ser tan estúpida. Tendría que haber utilizado el inhalador antes, en vez de discutir con él.

Su pecho empeoraba por momentos. Le faltaba el oxígeno. Saber que no tenía con el inhalador acrecentaba el estrés. Estar sola en medio de un ataque era lo que más la aterrorizaba en el mundo.

Bella entró en la villa, se sentó en el suelo y apoyó la espalda en la pared. «Respira. Respira. Despacio. Relájate ». Tenía que volver a por el inhalador, pero no era capaz de andar tanto.

Diciéndose que todo iría bien si se calmaba, se obligó a mirar la lámpara que había en el rincón y a olvidar su encuentro con Edward. Oyó el sonido sibilante que anunciaba el principio de un ataque. «No. Ahora no». La puerta se abrió de golpe.

–Siempre sales corriendo, pero tú y yo vamos a… –calló al verla acurrucada en el suelo, intentando respirar–. ¿Bella? –se acuclilló contra ella y le alzó el rostro–. ¿Asma?

Ella asintió, muda.

–Eres tonta por echar a correr. ¿Dónde está tu inhalador?–preguntó. Su éxito en los negocios le debía mucho a esa capacidad de centrarse y establecer prioridades.

–En el bolso… lo dejé…

–¿Este bolso? –el diminuto bolso plateado colgaba de sus dedos. Al verlo, ella dejó caer los hombros. Los pitos estaban empeorando.

Extendió las manos temblorosas, pero él ya había abierto el bolso y sacaba el inhalador.

–¿Es este?

Ella asintió y él apretó los labios.

–No tendrías que haber corrido. ¿Desde cuándo ha empeorado tanto tu asma?

Había sido desde que sus niveles de estrés se habían disparado. Desde aquella horrible noche en el hospital.

Bella quería llorar, pero no tenía aire suficiente para hacerlo. Él le puso el inhalador en los labios y ella inspiró, más tranquila al saber que él estaba allí, fuerte y seguro. Aunque pronto le pediría que se fuera, en ese momento era un bálsamo para su ansiedad.

–Llamaré a un médico –dijo él.

Bella negó con la cabeza, inspiró una vez más y apartó sus manos y el inhalador. Si aún era capaz de percibir que él tenía una boca de lo más sexy, y era el caso, era obvio que no estaba al borde de la muerte–. Vuelve a la fiesta.

–Claro, lo que más me apetece en este momento es bailar toda la noche –el sarcasmo estaba teñido de preocupación y rabia–. Soy un hombre que aprende de sus errores, tesoro. La última vez que me fui cuando me necesitabas, aunque en mi defensa diré que no sabía lo…

–No puedes hacerlo, ¿verdad? –Bella inspiró con dificultad–. No puedes… pedir perdón.

–Por una vez, me alegro de que no tengas aliento para discutir. En cuanto a pedir perdón, me voy acercando cada vez más.

–No te molestes. Es demasiado tarde, ya te odio –Bella cerró los ojos, pero no antes de ver un atisbo de pecho bronceado y salpicado de vello.

Sabía perfectamente cómo era el resto de su cuerpo bajo la ropa. Veía cada curva de sus músculos, el abdomen plano y los muslos firmes. Era el único cliente cuyo físico no había podido mejorar.

–No me odias, tesoro –afirmó él.

Su seguridad debería haberla airado, odiaba que él considerara la adulación y el respeto de la gente como un derecho. Entraba en una habitación sabiendo que iba a conquistar, y eso la exasperaba.

–Vete, o la gente murmurará –dijo ella. Le faltaba el aire, pero esa vez no era por el asma.

–No voy a molestarme en contestar a eso. ¿Necesitas el inhalador otra vez?

Ella abrió los ojos y, viendo que él aún tenía el inhalador en la mano, negó con la cabeza.

–Si no vuelves, Alice se dará cuenta.

–Cuando Alice vea que faltamos los dos, supondrá que estamos juntos. Lo celebrará abriendo botellas de champán.

–Eso es lo que me preocupa. Vuelve allí.

–¿En serio crees que voy a volver? Aprendí mi lección hace dos años.

La ironía del asunto habría hecho sonreír a Bella, si hubiera tenido energía suficiente.

–Hace dos años te quería, ahora no –sus bronquios volvían a dilatarse, gracias a la medicación–. No soy hipócrita. Yo elegí dejar este matrimonio, no puedo esperar que me des la mano cuando estoy asustada. Y no digo que lo esté.

–Claro que no. Que Dios te libre de admitir un ápice de vulnerabilidad. Dime… –su voz sonó serena, como si no hubieran discutido en absoluto– ¿alguna vez has buscado el apoyo de alguien?

–Busqué el tuyo –«y no lo obtuve».

–Eso me lo he buscado –dijo él, oyendo las palabras no pronunciadas. Se sentó junto a ella. Rozó su brazo con la manga de la chaqueta y Bella sintió la conexión en lo más profundo de su alma. No había esperado que se quedara.

–No recuerdo haberte invitado a sentarte.

–Eres la mujer más irritante que he conocido en mi vida. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

–¿Yo soy irritante? –ella no sabía si reír o llorar–. Cuando más te necesitaba, estabas desaparecido, y ahora que no te necesito es imposible librarme de ti. Eso es irritante. Vuelve con tus mujeres, Edward.

–¿Con cuál de ellas? Según tú, tengo un harén.

–Seguro que cualquiera te ofrecerá la adoración que necesitas –Bella notó la sólida calidez de su brazo, junto al suyo. «Sentía un extraño cosquilleo y tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Reconociendo los síntomas, sintió un pinchazo de alarma. Necesitaba que él se fuera. Ella no tenía aliento para moverse, ni otro sitio adonde ir.

–No desperdicies oxígeno diciendo bobadas.

–Consideras a las mujeres una especie inferior.

–¿Eso es lo mejor que se te ocurre para discutir? –echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rio–. Eso me confirma que te encuentras fatal.

–Solo quiero que te vayas.

–Sí, lo sé –su voz sonó grave–. Pero no me iré.

–Me estresa que estés aquí.

–¿Por qué?

El rítmico canto de las cigarras y el roce del mar en la arena rellenaron el momento de silencio.

–Por un millón de razones.

–Dime una.

–Porque nuestro matrimonio ha terminado. Y porque tú siempre quieres que todo sea a tu manera. Ya ves, he dicho dos –intentó levantarse, pero él la sujetó–. Suéltame. Tengo las piernas adormecidas. Necesito moverme.

–Claro. Siempre que la conversación se vuelve incomoda, quieres moverte, a ser posible en dirección opuesta y a toda velocidad –se puso en pie–. Dejaré que vayas hasta la cama –sin darle opción a protestar, la levantó en brazos.

–Eh, puedo andar. No necesito que demuestres tu hombría, sabes que no me impresiona –su respiración se agitó, pero no por el asma, sino por estar tan cerca de él. Se abrazó a su cuello, diciéndose que era por seguridad.

La llevó a la habitación y la dejó en la cama. El ventanal estaba abierto y corría una leve brisa. Él se quitó la chaqueta, la dejó en el sofá y apiló las almohadas tras la cabeza de ella.

–¿Estás mejor? ¿Cuándo empeoró tu asma tanto? En el tiempo que estuvimos juntos solo te vi tener un ataque, cuando mi piloto tuvo que hacer un aterrizaje de emergencia y alguien te lo dijo.

–Estábamos en mitad de un proyecto enorme. No quería que murieses y me dejaras a mí todo el trabajo –no quería pensar en el horror de aquel día. Su lucha era olvidar lo que habían compartido.

–Claro –los labios de él se curvaron con ironía–. Estabas preocupada por el trabajo. No era porque tu mundo se tambalearía sin mí.

–No te veía lo suficiente para eso, como mucho mi mundo habría temblado un poco.

–Si tenía tan poco impacto en tu vida, ¿por qué has traído dos inhaladores a la boda?

–¿Había dos en el bolso? –ella simuló sorpresa y él bajó los párpados con exasperación.

–Ojalá aprendieras a ser honesta sobre tus emociones.

–Ojalá aprendieras a no dar rienda suelta a las tuyas. Supongo que tengo que hacer concesiones porque eres siciliano.

–¿Concesiones?

A ella la alivió saber que aún podía irritarlo. Dos minutos más y él estaría maldiciendo en italiano y saliendo de allí. Contaba con ello.

–Ser siciliano es una desventaja en la vida –murmuró, compasiva–. No podéis evitar ser emocionales, lo lleváis grabado en el ADN.

–No todo el mundo teme a las emociones –se desabrochó los puños de la camisa–. Pero tú sí. Te aterrorizan. Dos inhaladores de terror.

Ella se preguntó por qué no estaba poniéndose la chaqueta para volver a la fiesta. Al ver que no contestaba, él alzó una ceja.

–¿No dices nada, Bella? ¿Ninguna frase incendiaria para conseguir que me vaya? Es lo que quieres, ¿no? ¿Crees que no lo sé? –dejó los gemelos en el pequeño escritorio orientado hacia el mar y se remangó la camisa. Ella recordó esos brazos sujetándola y desvió la mirada, rechazando la oleada de deseo que sentía.

–Puedes irte o quedarte, me da igual. No te necesito.

–Necesidad y deseo son cosas distintas –miró el inhalador que ella aún tenía en la mano–. Así que los ataques sobrevienen por estrés. Interesante. No estabas estresada cuando vivíamos juntos.

–Como he dicho, eso es porque nunca te veía –le dijo con dulzura–. En las últimas veinticuatro horas te he visto más que en todo nuestro matrimonio. Probablemente esté estresada por eso.

–Yo también estoy estresado. Volverías loco a cualquier hombre –farfulló él. Su voz grave le provocó un escalofrío de deseo a Bella.

–Solo tienes que sobrevivir a mi compañía hasta el domingo. Mi vuelo sale a primera hora.

–Mañana por la mañana tenemos una reunión con los abogados.

–No necesito hablar con ellos. Acuerda lo que quieras, no discutiré.

–Si estás tan enfadada conmigo, esta es tu oportunidad para arruinarme –se sentó en la cama.

–Nunca me importó el dinero, lo sabes.

–No sé nada porque nunca compartes nada. Tener una relación contigo es como jugar a las adivinanzas –sonaba cansado y eso inquietó a Bella más que la ira o el sarcasmo. Nunca lo había visto cansado, Edward era pura energía.

–Si hubieras estado presente más a menudo, no te habría hecho falta adivinar –Bella sabía que aquel terrible día, el día que él no estuvo, sus emociones habían sido visibles para los únicos testigos: los médicos del hospital privado–. Volaré a casa mañana. Lo último que necesitas es a tu exesposa en la boda de tu hermana.

–Esposa –corrigió con suavidad y firmeza–. No eres mi exesposa.

–Pronto lo seré –era demasiado peligroso estar tan cerca de él. No se atrevía a mirarlo. Ni a moverse por si sus cuerpos se rozaban.

–Respiras mejor. Dormiré en el sofá del salón, con la puerta abierta. Llámame si necesitas algo.

–No hace falta que hagas eso –tenía un nudo en la garganta–. Ve a contestar los miles de correos electrónicos que sin duda te esperan.

–¿Ahora me das permiso para ser insensible?

Bella encogió los hombros, como si le diera igual. En realidad, no quería que se portara bien, eso liaría su mente y complicaría las cosas.

–Si te empeñas en hacer de perro guardián, al menos deja que sea yo quien duerma en el sofá.

–¿Por qué? Ya sabes que puedo dormir en cualquier sitio –era cierto, y Bella lo sabía.

–No apagues –le dijo, sujetándole el brazo al ver que iba a apagar la lámpara de noche.

A su pesar, odiaba la oscuridad. Cuando estaba sola siempre dormía con una luz encendida. Él arrugó la frente y la miró, perceptivo.

–Me quedaré unos minutos, hasta asegurarme de que no necesitas un médico –se quitó los zapatos y se acomodó en la cama, a su lado.

Bella deseó preguntarle por qué se quedaba; ya era demasiado tarde para su matrimonio.

Siguieron sentados en silencio, sin tocarse. Cuando su respiración se regularizó del todo y dejó de sentir pánico, su conciencia de él se agudizó. Notaba la cercanía de su largo y fuerte muslo, y oía su respiración profunda y regular. La peligrosa química que los unía y que tendría que haber muerto con sus sueños, revivió con fuerza.

Ella giró la cabeza para mirarlo, y él la miró a ella. Ambos tendrían que haber desviado la mirada, pero no lo hicieron.

Él levantó la mano y acarició su mandíbula. Agachó la cabeza lentamente, como si no estuviera seguro de si iba a ir más allá. Rozó su boca con los labios. Aunque era una locura, ella no pudo apartarse, ardía de anticipación.

Tras unos segundos de titubeo, él perdió el control y capturó su boca con un beso duro y devorador que provocó una explosión en su cerebro. Intentó contenerse, no involucrarse en el beso, pero la absorbió hasta que se fundieron en un solo ser y ella ya no pudo pensar. Se entregaron como animales enloquecidos por las privaciones. La excitación sexual era embriagadora, tan compulsiva como cualquier droga e igual de peligrosa.

–No –gruñó él largo rato después, apartando la boca. Su bello rostro denotaba su pesar–. No.

La emoción de su voz reflejó los sentimientos de ella. El beso la había afectado y no era ningún consuelo saber que a él también. Bella no quería eso. No intentaba promover una reconciliación.

Su futuro no lo incluía. Sin embargo, una pequeña parte de ella estaba encantada porque él se hubiera rendido a la tentación, pues sabía hasta qué punto era capaz de controlar sus impulsos. Había querido que el encuentro resultara difícil para él, pero lo que acababan de hacer lo hacía mil veces más difícil para ella.

Pensamientos contradictorios pugnaban en su cabeza, mareándola. No quería que él la deseara. No quería desearlo. Eso sólo empeoraría una situación difícil de por sí.

Edward se levantó de la cama de un salto.

–Dormiré en el sofá. Si necesitas un médico, llámame –sin dedicarle siquiera una mirada, salió de la habitación, dejándola con el cuerpo ardiente y el corazón en pedazos.


End file.
